Building Bridges
by roselilie
Summary: Season 7 spoilers...first fic I've written a while.Summary inside. Its completed! Please let me know what you think!
1. Ziva's thoughts

Ziva is back in the States, but how does she cope with being back? She didn't think she would get out of that cell, let alone to be a live and in D.C. again. How does she cope?

My feel on how the next few episodes may look like...(or just how I would want them to go)

Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters

* * *

Was she sure this was what she wanted? Of course she was. She didn't want to go back to Israel. That was no longer her home. Yet she couldn't feel comfortable here either. She turned her back on these people and betrayed them. She let them down and still they came and saved her. But they thought she was dead. So then why had Tony come to Africa? None of this was making sense to her. And of course Tony was the first friendly face she would see after two months of hell. She had never been so happy, hurt, and confused to see him. It killed her that through it all she still loved him. She never wanted this to happen to him. McGee was there too. She never wanted any of them to get hurt or be in dangers way. Especially never because of her. People weren't supposed to go to such extremes for one another. She never felt a love like the kind her frien…family gives her.

Abby hugging her was how she knew all of it was real and not a dream. She knew there was a lot of work to be done. A lot of holes to be patched together. She had burnt many benches. Not benches…bridges, that was the word. If she was going to do this right she would have to start at the beginning. She would have to face the one with the most questions and who would speak only a few words. She took a breath and started to walk. She knew he'd be home and as always that his front door would be open.

* * *

Tell me what you think? Not really sure where I'm headed with this one so I'm open up to ideas. Please review!!!!


	2. Gibb's Basement

Still don't own anybody

So what my goal is to finish this before next tuesdays episode which my constist of a chapter or two a day. I highly doubt I will be able to continue with the story after tuesday. Especially if the series goes completely different from the story.

Enjoy

* * *

As she walked down the steps to the basement she noticed the boat was gone. Always curious to how he moved it, yet never once asked the question. Letting Gibbs finish about his business she sat on the bottom step. Gibbs knew she was there; he was just giving her time. Which is what she needed. She knew she had to talk to him, but had absolutely no idea what to say. She wanted to say thank you, to give a huge hug and tell him that he was more of a father than the director of Mossad was. She wanted to know if there was any chance of having her job back, she also wanted to cry because she was still alive.

This basement had become a sanctuary to her. The safest place she knew. Gibbs finished what he was doing turned around and leaned against his workbench and looked at her. She knew he was waiting for her to say something, still she just didn't know what to say. "Why?" Was all she could say.

"Why what Ziva?" Gibbs responded as he leaned against his work bench.

"Why did you come to Africa?" Why had he risked to put everyone in great danger? What was there that they would want; if they all thought she was dead?

"It was Tony's idea." It was never like Gibbs to say more than necessary. Why would Tony want blood for her death? "Ziva, we are all glad you're back. The real question is how do you feel being back?"

"I was ready to die Gibbs. I didn't des…." She was angry with herself. She didn't understand how everyone could not see what she was. Ziva got up she could not sit still any longer. Pacing back and forth where Gibb's boat used to be. "Do you trust me?" That's what all of this came down too. Everyone was glad to see her. But before she left, before she almost died, no one had trust in her anymore. So why now. How could they trust her, she left them. None of this made sense.

"Yea, I trust ya, I always have. But what I don't understand is how Vance found out that you killed Ari. He told me it was to gain my trust, and that you were ordered too." Ziva stopped pacing.

"My father must have figured it out. Whenever he brought it up I would avoid responding. He often asked me how I could work under the person who killed my brother. I never answered him, but I couldn't speak against you either." Ziva turned and looked at Gibbs. "I was never ordered to kill my brother, just to take care of him. Originally I was going to send him somewhere and let him start a new life; I then realized there was no hope. The brother I knew was dead." Ziva spat out last part of the sentence. "I deserved to die there."

"No Ziva, no you didn't. No one deserves that. Ziva I know you're going through a lot right now, but realize that you are part of this family, and we never leave anyone behind. I made a mistake leaving you in Tel Aviv. I should have trusted my gut, but it was what you wanted and I respected that. A mistake that will never happen again." It was getting too much for Ziva to handle. She had to get out of there. She wanted to go for a run, but her body was not ready for that yet. She needed to clear her head. Ziva started to ascend the stairs leaving Gibb's basement. "Ziva," she stopped on the last step, "your job is still yours that is if you want it." With that Ziva left.

Ziva left the front a lot more confused but a little more relieved. While things with Gibbs weren't fixed it was a least a start. Gibbs had never lost trust in her, she wished she could say the same. There was a second when she did doubt him, small that second was, still she had doubted him. She didn't deserve her family, but it was obvious they weren't going to let her leave, and she at least owed it to them to stay.

* * *

I hope you liked it! This scene was hard for me to write, but I think I like it. Please review and let me know what you think. I want to thank those who reviewed on my last chapter. It really helped to write this one :) I have more of an idea of what i want to do. Torra Jhed you and I pretty much came up with similar ideas :)

Please Review!!!


	3. Lunch With Abby

I still own nothing...literally

* * *

When Ziva came back to D.C. the team put together their money and got Ziva place in a nice hotel, since she refused to sleep at anyone's house. She told them she didn't want to be a burden. When in truth, she just wasn't ready to let them see her that vulnerable. Abby was also gracious enough to buy her some new clothes, and showering supplies. That night, after she cried in the shower for hours and did the best she could to rid herself off the stench and memories of Africa, is when she decided to talk to Gibbs.

Gibbs had told her that she could have her job back if she wanted it. She knew NCIS was her home, but she had to work through more issues before she could start working again. She decided to pay Abby a visit and thank her for the much need supplies. Last time she entered this office she was bruised, battered, and torn. Now she was still that, but clean and with more confidence. Today she walked in the office wearing a green fitted shirt, a pair of cargo's, and her curly hair around her face. It also helped her to know that she still wouldn't have to see Tony. Well the chances of him needing to be in the lab right now were slim since the team did not have a currrent case. Still she was nervous. She couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't deserve to be here. She turned her back on this place why should now she be allowed to walk in it. Still she promised herself for the sake of her family she wouldn't leave; they at least deserved that much from her. As she exited the elevator to Abby's lab, she could not help but to smile at the loud concoction of noise coming from the lab that Abby claimed was music. She slowly walked to the door way incase Tony was in there. If he was she would just leave and come back a little later. She did not want to face him yet. Thankfully he wasn't there. Ziva stood in the door way awhile observing the happy Goth. Someone Ziva had grown to love as a sister. The thought made her try to imagine Tali dressed like Abby. Something she could not fathom. She almost wanted to laugh. Abby turned around and saw Ziva leaning against the door frame.

"Oh my gosh Ziva." Abby ran toward to give her a hug and then stopped, "Wait you don't mind if I hug you, I mean I know I did yesterday but I was just so overwhelmed to see you a live I don't think I could not have hugged you, but I was gentle because I didn't know if you were hurt, I mean I'm sure you were..or are hurt…but I remembered to be gentle unlike almost every time I hug T…"

"Abby" Ziva cut off the rambling before Abby could say his name. She actually missed Abby's rambling. "You can hug me, but still please be careful. I am not fully recovered yet." Without another word Abby gave Ziva a hug, still being gentle but as close to an 'Abby hug' as she could give.

"Did you like the stuff I got you? I tried to get stuff I thought you would like." Abby's smile was beaming; it was beyond obvious she was happy to have Ziva there.

"Yes Abby you did a very good job at picking things up for me and I am very appreciated of it. That was part of the reason I came down here to thank you, and to see if maybe you would want to eat lunch with me." Even though Ziva knew Abby would say yes, she still felt nervous asking. To be honest as much as Ziva wanted to be alone, she also didn't want to be alone. When she was alone she it allowed her to think Somalia, the terror camp, and….

"Really! I would love to have lunch with you. There is so much we need to catch up on. Where do you want to go? Any place in mind? Oh there's this little café that just opened not too far from here. It's got the best tea and really good deli sandwiches."

"Sounds great." And it really did sound like fun. Still her nerves were getting the better of her. What if she had a flash back, or reacted to something that wasn't there. Abby would understand sure. But could she handle letting Abby see her that weak, let alone a bunch of strangers she's never met. Maybe the café was a bad idea. She wasn't ready for the public scene yet. "Actually Abby, can we just order some Chinese and eat here. "

"Oh sure. Do you want to order or want me to order? Do you want to eat in the lab or go outside? We can even eat with the gang upstairs."

"Abby down here is fine. I missed this place. And while seeing the others sounds pleasing, like you said 'we need to catch up'." She knew Abby heard the partial lie she just said and hoped she wouldn't ask about it. Talking to Gibbs wasn't easy, and there were still a lot more work to be done between the two of them. McGee she probably wouldn't mind so much. It all boiled down to her seeing Tony. She would talk to him eventually. Just not yet.

....

Abby knew Ziva wasn't well yet. She felt bad about almost putting her in a place where she would have been terribly uncomfortable. And while she wanted Ziva to talk to her, and let her know how she was feeling, Abby knew that right now was not the time to push the issue. Still she couldn't quite figure out why she didn't want to see everybody. Maybe five was too high of a number of people to be around her. What really happened in Africa? As much as she didn't want to know, she knew Ziva need to talk about it eventually.

"Abby" Ziva put her chopsticks back into the container to get more lo' mein. "Back to the story of Sister Rosita you got side-tracked and never told me if she beat the biker team." Oh yea that's what she was saying. Sometime she really forgets what story she is telling. Especially when there is so many. Ziva hadn't said much but she had been smiling and laughed a little. That's a good thing right? Abby was hoping something good was coming out of all of this. If nothing else she hoped it would get Ziva's mind off of things.

"Hey Ziva, um can I ask you something. I mean if you want to say no I totally understand I don't want to offend you or anything, not like what I'm going to ask you is going to offend you I just don't want you to think that I think…."

"Abby ask the question." Ziva said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Can I stay with you at the hotel tonight or at least come over." Abby bit her lower lip hoping that she hadn't offended Ziva, also desperately hoping Ziva would say yes. She just didn't think it was ok for Ziva to be by herself especially with everything she had just gone through.

Ziva thought about Abby's request. She wasn't sure if she wanted Abby to spend the night, but what harm could it be to have her over for a little bit after Abby got off from work. It would be nice to not be alone. As much as Ziva did want to be alone she really didn't want by herself. That's when it all came back. "That would be fine Abby. I'd love for you to come over."

"Oh thank you so much! I'll bring Bert too!" All of sudden Ziva heard the elevator ding, praying it wasn't Tony.

"Hey Ziva" She let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hi Tim. Well I think I'm going to be leaving for now. Abby I will see you later," and with that she was back on the elevator and out the door. It was getting to be too much for her. She really did enjoy her time with Abby, but she was not really ready to see anybody else. Well perhaps she could make one more visit while she was there.

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it...I'm not too sure if I liked how this chapter turned out...but more will be coming soon I hope.

Please review!!!!

(that button v)


	4. Tony's Thoughts

I own nothing....

* * *

"Hey Ducky"

"Ah Anthony, how are you doing this morning." As much as Tony loved talking to Ducky this room had always been one of his least favorites. The pictures of Africa still in his head. It could be him on one of these tables. Or worse, Ziva or McGee. Seeing Kate laying on one of these tables was bad enough. "Tony?"

"Sorry Ducky," Tony shook his head and brought himself back to the present situation. "My ribs still hurt but I really don't think there is much more damage than that. But Gibbs told me to come down here so here I am" He finished using his famous DiNozzo grin.

"Well I wanted you down here because I wanted to see if Salem's drug had any other affects. I do not like not knowing exactly what he gave you" Ducky said as he walked around to get a few things.

"I thought you gave Abby a blood sample. Doesn't that machine of hers tell you everything?"

"Not everything. But Tony I am not so worried about the chemicals as I am how it affected psychologically." Somehow Ducky could say a word but still put emphasis on syllables that made it sound longer than it should be. Tony made a mental note that he should try to learn how to do that.

"You mean knowing that any and all of my darkest secrets could come out if I was asked the right questions. Feeling totally vulnerable. Not knowing or actually knowing what I was going to say. Nah. It didn't bother me. It's just like a really bad night of drinking. That's all." She could have asked him anything, and she would have found out the truth. He wonders what other questions she wanted to ask him. When he saw her alive though, even without the truth serum, he didn't want to lie to Ziva. She could ask the same questions now and even though he would want to make some kind of sarcastic comment or a ridiculous movie reference, he wouldn't. Not this time. He would do whatever it took to make their relationship work again. Even if that meant not seeing the one person who almost died for. "If that's all I really should complete that pile of paper work on my desk." Tony stated as he started to walk towards the door. "You know it was nice of Vance to give us a day off, but I'd rather him do some of my paperwork." Ziva. She was here. She was just on the other side of the doors. He could never mistake those chocolate curls. Was she leaving because he was here.

"Tony?"

"Sorry Ducky just remembered I have to do something." Tony hadn't realized he stopped walking. With Ducky pulling him out of his thoughts he decided he should go upstairs and talk to Gibbs. Then go back to the hotel. He knew she would kill him if she found out that he got the room next to hers. But he just wanted to make sure. If she needed anyone he would be there for her.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please tell me


	5. Thank You McGee

I don't own anything....

* * *

Tony was there. Visiting Ducky. She watched him from the other side of the doors. Wanting so much to go in there and..and..do something. That's just it. She didn't know if she wanted to punch him, hug him, tell him thank you, or continue to give him the cold shoulder. Deciding she still wasn't ready to see him Ziva decided to leave. As she got on the elevator she decided that maybe she should at least tell McGee thank you. He had risked his life too. Walking into the squad room she felt all eyes on her. She could do this. McGee deserved this. If he could go into a terrorist training camp and risk his life for a reason that still did not completely make sense to her, then she could walk into the squad room and say thank you. McGee was at his desk typing away. What he was typing she did not care about. "Hello Tim"

McGee looked up from his computer and smiled at seeing her face. "Hi Ziva. How are you doing" Obviously nervous and not really knowing what to say.

"Better. Which I have you to thank for. I want you to know, that while I greatly appreciate what you did for me, I also want to apolog…"

"Ziva, I have no regrets. I would go back again if I was, well volunteered to again. "McGee not really knowing what else to say just smiled.

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome" With a nod of her head Ziva turned around and left. It had been a long morning her body could not take anymore. It was time for her to go back to the hotel and take a much wanted nap.

* * *

Ok so I just saw a trailer for tues episode and I'm so excited! But its also making this story really hard to finish....Hopefully just a few more chapters. Please review!!!


	6. Back at the Hotel I

I don't own anything...unfortunately

* * *

Lying on the concrete floor, she shuddered every time she heard one go off. While living her last few minutes of life in this hell hole was not how she wanted go, at least she could die the same way Tali had. As the bombs got closer she wished that they would soon hit her. Finally one hit them.

Sitting straight up, sweat clinging to her clothes, she relaxed when she realized where she was. She was in her hotel room. What time was it. Abby was supposed to be at the hotel at 8pm. It was only 6:30. She actually slept for 2 hours. Deciding that she had to take a shower before Abby got there she headed straight for the bathroom. She turned on the water and started to take off her clothes. Looking at the mirror and seeing her reflection scared her. Not one part of her body was the same color. Even her eyes didn't seem to be the same color. Was she even the same? Could she ever be who she was or will she always be constantly scarred. The steam from the shower fogging up the mirror finally took her out of her thoughts and reminded her of the task at hand. She got in the shower and scrubbed, just as hard, just not as long. Getting out of the shower, she looked at the clock. It was 7:30. She put on a fresh pair of clothes and got ready for her next challenge.

7:55 and Ziva heard the happy goth running down the hall. Ziva answered the door before Abby could even knock.

"Whoa, that was almost like Gibbish, creepy, kinda. Do you have super powers? I mean I know that Gibbs well I haven't proven it yet but…." She rambled as she walked into the room and sat on Ziva's bed, "McGee doesn't believe me, what do you think Ziva?"

"Abby, Gibbs is human just like the rest of us." Abby looked at Ziva with a face of disappointment. "But he may have some extra gene that makes him extra special?"

"Better because I have some theories." Ziva listened to Abby's rambling but she couldn't hear anything she said. All

"Abby, why did Tony and Mcgee come to Africa? They thought I was dead. What else would be in Africa that would make them want to risk their lives?" The question has been burning inside of her. She asked Tony this question in the cell, but he never really gave her an answer.

"Ziva that's a question you'll have to ask Tony. He was the one in charge of the investigation to find you." Abby slowly said each word, unsure of how to answer. Knowing she shouldn't be the one to answer.

"I…I am not sure if I am ready to talk to him yet." She was ashamed of her weakness, but she needed to be honest. It was the bridge she hadn't start to build yet.

"Hold on this might help, stay here." Abby walked out the door, leaving Ziva with no idea what she was doing. After a few minutes of waiting she heard the door open again. When she looked up she found herself one more paralyzed wanting nothing more than to run.

* * *

I really want to thank Torra Jhed and Teachbones. It was because of your reviews I wrote this chapter. Please review. I don't want to sound desperate, but people please review. I don't care if good or bad critisism but please review.

(That button v)


	7. Tony's Room

I don't own anything.....

* * *

Tony went back to his room. Not sure what movie he wanted to watch tonight. Missing his plasma he decided on of his classic favorites 'Top Gun'. Putting the DVD in the player he sat back on the bed. Tony knew Ziva wasn't alone tonight, which made him feel slightly better. Yet it also hurt him that still he couldn't be the one to comfort her. Sighing and decided that we wanted a drink he got up and looked at the mini fridge. The mini bar was stocked full with different arrangements of alcohols none of which seem pleasing to him at the moment. He decided just to take a bottle of water instead. Sitting back on the bed he couldn't help to think when it would be his turn. He was the one that told Gibbs no. He was the one that decided the team should look for Ziva instead of dealing with drug overdoses. He was the one who organized it. It was his case! He also was the one who went to Africa only to find the last person he ever wanted dead, alive. Yet still, he was not allowed to talk to her. Maybe it was justified. Wasn't that the word Ziva had used?

Startled out of his thoughts by the pounding on the door, he got up confused. No one knew he was here so who would be at the door? "Tony! Answer I know you're in there." Abby yelled from the other side of the door. Tony swung open the door and looked at his favorite forensic scientist.

"Abby, how did you know I was here?"

"I saw your car out back. And I might have followed you two here last night as well." With that Tony raised his eyebrows. "Well I didn't think she should be alone either, and when I saw your car parked in the parking lot I knew that she would be ok, because if anything wrong happened you would be here and..."

"Abby. It's fine, but what do you want."

"Come with me." Abby grabbed his arm and took him to Ziva's room. As she pushed him through the door she whispered talk to her. And left.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!! One more chapter :)


	8. Back at the Hotel II

I don't own anything...(can't wait for tonights show though!!!!)

* * *

When Ziva saw Tony all she wanted to do was run, but she couldn't move a muscle. Tony didn't want to move either. Abby had pushed him in here, but he didn't know if it was safe for him to move any farther. Ziva just sat there, not knowing what to say, or what to do. She had so many questions for him, and felt so many emotions when she saw him. She wanted to kill him, hug him, beat him, kiss him, do something, but what she couldn't decide.

"Nice room." He was nervous. So was she.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Same question, different setting. Ziva wanted so much to know the true reason Tony went to Africa, and she was determined she was going to get it.

"Couldn't live without you, I guess" It just seemed like the appropriate response. Yea he had brought her back to the States, and they were now in a hotel room and not in a terrorist cell, but he really did not know what else to say. He walked into the room and closed the door. They need to talk. And he couldn't afford to screw up this time.

"Tony, what are you doing here? Why are you not at your house?"

"Well see, there was this problem at my apartment and..."

"Tony." Ziva got off the bed and took a step in his direction, "I don't want lies, I want answers. What are you doing here? What were you doing in Africa?" Right now he was making it easy for her to want to kill him.

"Because of you," and it was true. He didn't care if he died in Africa, now he's here because she's alive.

"But you thought I was dead."This bothered her more than anything. She was determined to keep her emotions in check.

Tony lowered his head and sighed, it was now or never. He had to be honest with her. She deserved that much out of him. Taking a few steps forward he began to talk. "Zi, when I heard you were dead, I didn't want to believe it. Remember I'm the wild card who refuses to see the reality in front of me. While my body may have been functioning I wasn't living. So I decided I need to get my life back. I decided I need to go after the person who at the time I thought was responsible for your death." He looked her in the eyes. Wanting her to know that there was more that he wasn't saying. Hoping she would continue to push.

She looked away from him. She didn't know how to respond, she couldn't take it anymore. She still didn't understand why Tony would do all of this. Why he would risk his life for her. "Ziva, I know you probably still hate me"

"No" Ziva looked him in the eyes again. "No Tony, I do not hate you. While I still don't know exactly what happened, I have realized you always had my back. You only looked out for my best interest.

"I never meant to hurt you Ziva." He walked even closer to her, only arm lengths away.

"Tony." That's all Ziva could say before she could no longer hold back her emotions. She fell and started cried. Tony caught and brought her closer to his chest, as he sat them down on the floor. "I am sorry Tony. This is all my fau…" she was stopped by Tony's fingers on her lips.

"Ziva we both screwed up. There's no reason to apologize. I'm just glad you're safe." She looked up at him, finding comfort in his hazels eyes. He pushed a piece of hair past her cheek.

"Tony, do you think we will ever be able to get over this?"

"Yea Zi, we will. It'll just take time" With that she buried her head back into his chest, finding comfort from the one person who had always been there for her. She knew the road ahead of them would be tuff. But she was read for the challenge. If Tony was going to be with her she could do it.

"Thank you," Tony kissed her on the top of her head and continued to hold her. He knew he would never let her go. Never let her out of his life again. Sitting there in Tony's arms Ziva knew she finally started to repair her last bridge.

* * *

So please let me know what you think of the story. I'm sorry if you wanted more Tiva but I thought this was appropraite for now.

Let me know what you think!!!! (please!)


End file.
